


Yeah But Can You Ask?

by Tortellini



Category: Welcome to Night Vale
Genre: Based on a Tumblr Post, Brother-Sister Relationships, Domestic, Domestic Bliss, Domestic Fluff, Dysfunctional Family, Estrangement, F/M, Family, Family Bonding, Family Drama, Family Fluff, Gen, Happy, Happy Ending, Inspired By Tumblr, M/M, Marriage, Same-Sex Marriage, Sibling Bonding, Sibling Love, Siblings, Sweet, Wordcount: 100-500
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-01
Updated: 2017-10-01
Packaged: 2019-01-07 10:51:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 466
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12231345
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tortellini/pseuds/Tortellini
Summary: Cecil Palmer has a tender moment with his sister Abby about none other than--who else? His perfect husband Carlos, of course.Oneshot/drabble





	Yeah But Can You Ask?

Cecil Palmer didn't get along too well with his older sister Abby. But they had reasons for that. For one thing, he hated STEVE CARLSBERG her husband. For another possibly more reason though, she had practically raised him after their mother had fallen off the deep end. Needless to say...that'd taken its toll on the pair. But it was understandable. It didn't mean Cecil didn't love her though, of course not. And he wanted to try to patch up their relationship. 

So right now, years and years later after all of it had broken them up, Cecil reached out to her. Their lives had changed. Not only was Abby married (and to STEVE CARLSBERG no less), but he was married too--to a beautiful man named Carlos, who just happened to have the most perfect hair... Ahem. So he and Carlos went to visit. Cecil put aside his hate of STEVE CARLSBERG to do this too, which was a big thing, by the way! 

Right now, Carlos was asleep on the couch they were staying on. And honestly? Cecil loved to watch him sleep. His long eyelashes fluttered against his cheeks, and his glasses nestled up against his curls. He should probably move them before he rolled over and they fell off or something...

Cecil himself was still up though, sitting at Abby's kitchen counter, drinking a late mug of tea with his chin in his hand. Abby was making tea for herself too. 

"Hey, can you ask Carlos if he likes me?" Cecil asked suddenly. Abby turned to look at her little brother over her shoulder with a raised eyebrow. 

"Cecil, you two are married."

"Yeah, but can you?" And he looked so earnest at that too. It was sweet. 

"Urgh. Sure, why not. Carlos!" she called, and he stirred. Before almost falling off the goddamn couch. 

"W-what? What is it? Is it morning...?" he blinked and rubbed his eyes and Cecil screeched at how adorable his husband was right now. All the time, actually, if he stopped to think about it. Which he did, for the record, a lot. 

"No, it's still late," Abby clarified with a small smirk. "Cecil just wants to know if his husband likes him."

Carlos gave a sleepy sigh and pulled the blankets up to his chin once more. "Yes, I love you, Cecil..." And he was asleep again once more, snoring softly. 

Cecil was satisfied. He finished his tea and then just like that, he climbed in bed to go to sleep with his husband. 

Abby watched them for a moment longer. She did love him. And it was good what they were doing, fixing their relationship. She'd want to see both of them a lot more now. So with that thought, she went to bed too. 


End file.
